The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical distribution systems, and more particularly, to electrical distribution systems including a housing for coupling electrical devices to a bus bar assembly.
In at least some known electrical distribution systems, components of the bus bar assembly, such as circuit breakers, are connected to power connectors to electrically power devices. For example, such power connectors can include terminals, lugs, bus bars, and other connectors. However, the components generally have different form factors from one another. As a result of varying form factors, the components are connected to the power connectors in different configurations. Thus, to accommodate these different configurations, contractors or operators connecting these electrical components to power connectors must be familiar with a variety of different form factors for electrical components. Naturally, the added complexity of requiring familiarity with differing configurations for a variety of electrical components increases the cost to assemble the electrical distribution systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more universal electrical device assembly that allows for a uniform connection of different electrical components having differing form factors.